johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
CV:The Belmonts' Allies
The Belmonts didn't always fought Dracula alone. Some of them had help in the form of some people that had strong magical powers and other fighting prowesses. Some of them helped the Belmonts for the sake of the family, others had their own purpose in their campaign against Dracula. This page will tell you about those who fought alongside the Belmonts. Alucard Also Known As Adrian Farenheights Tepes. Alucard is the illegitimate son of Count Dracula, a human/vampire hybrid who fights against his own father in the name of his beloved mother:Lisa. His first enconter with the Belmont family is with a woman named Sonia in Castlevania Legends (his first love interest) though he would fight against her for their love and safety of one another. He would return several centuries later to help Trevor Belmont, Grant Danasty and Sypha Belnades in Castlevania 3:Dracula's Curse. Alucard would return around 300 years later to oppose his father again as Richter Belmont falls under the spell of Shaft to aid in Dracula's resurrection, with the help of Maria Renard (Anette's sister) he frees Richter and defeats his father. He would return once again in 1999 (as Genya Arikado) to defeat his father once and for all, only to help a re-incarnation of his father in the form of Soma Cruz and even helped him supress the soul of Dracula within Soma. Because Alucard is a hybrid. He has both the powers of a vampire and the heart of a human. Along with the abilities to throw small balls of energy from his cape and transforming into a bat, Alucard is also very skilled with many different kinds of bladed weapons (e.g., swords and axes). He has also gained more vampiric abilities as in turning into a cloud of mist and even a wolf-like creature. Alucard has become just as famous and notable as the Belmonts themselves. Sypha Belnades A sorceress that carries the order of the orthodox church. Sypha Belnades was one of the warriors sent to silence Count Dracula. Sypha was tormented by Dracula's evil and seek the day when she can face the count himself. Unfortunately for her, her journey failed and was turned into stone, some time after she was freed by Trevor Belmont during the events of Castlevania 3:Dracula's Curse, she decides to continue her journey along with Trevor and evetually Grant Danasty and Alucard. After the 4 warriors defeated Dracula, she decides to live a life of peace, and with Trevor who she eventually marries. Sypha is not very good in ways of physical strength, she uses a short staff that doesn't to much damage. But what she lacks in physical strength she compensates of magical powers. She can harness the powers of fire, ice, and thunder. This proved to be a major help to the rest of the warriors in their journey to defeat Dracula. Grant Danasty A local warrior from Wallachia. Grant has set on a personal journey to defeat Count Dracula after the Count layed waste to his beloved city, until he was infected by a curse that would turn him into a monster. He would kill any adventurer that would dare come close to Dracula's Castle, until he encountered Trevor Belmont. His defeat to Trevor has freed him from the curse and decides to go with Trevor to defeat Dracula. After Dracula's Defeat, he Trevor and Sypha help Wallachia rebuild. A city that would help them become legends. Grant is quite small in stature, but he's quite fast and he can also scale walls and ceilings as well. He can also use some of the sub-weapons that the Belmonts use (e.g., The axe and the dagger). Grant is also proficient in using knives (either throwing them or using them as melee weapons) against his enemies. Maria Renard The younger, spunky sister of Annette. Maria always has an appetite to prove herself. She along with Annette and other women from Wallachia were kidnapped by Dracula's vile undead army, but was saved by Richter Belmont. Maria asked Richter for help in his journey to defeat Dracula. She did help Richter in defeating Dracula and rescuing the women of Wallachia (including Annette). Several years later in the game Castlevania: Symphony of the Night she journies to find Richter who mysteriously disappeared. She finds Alucard in Dracula's Castle and even discovers of Richter's whereabouts and how he's being manipulated by Shaft and helps Alucard free him from Shaft's spell. She even develops a romantic interest in Alucard and goes on a personal journey to find him again. Maria has surprisingly formidable magical powers which consist of calling animals to help her fight against the evil that is Count Dracula and his army of the undead. Though, her magic would be altered as she ages, but she can still have the aid of animals to combat her enemies. Carrie Fernendez Another young girl with powers. Raised in Wallachia during the mid 19th century, Carrie has felt a relative unease. She then discovers that this unease is actually the return of Count Dracula, she sets off to silence the count. She then catches up with vampire hunter: Reinhardt Schneider. Together, they fought and defeated Dracula and saved Wallachia. It is said that Carrie has both Belmont and Belnades blood (whether that's true or not is unknown), she also has powers that she can use against Dracula's evil forces. In Castlevania 64, she functions a little like Megaman as she can charge up her hands with balls of energy and shoot them at her enemies, she can also infuse her bracelets with magic and fight up close. Cornell A lone warrior that goes by the title "Blue Crescent Moon". Cornell has been cursed by the powers of the Man-Wolves. He travels abroad and was especially trained. As he returns to Wallachia, it was attacked by Count Dracula's forces (7 years before the first game) and discovered that his sister Ada was kidnapped by the same forces that layed waste to Wallachia. Cornell must venutre to Dracula's Castle to rescue her. During his adventure, he discovered that he's not really a human/wolf hybrid and his sister Ada is not really his sister. Nevertheless, he rescues Ada and even a little boy: Henry Oldrey which he helped escape the castle. Cornell is quite unique when it comes to his style. He can use his wolf powers to not only use huge claws up close and throw surges of energy from his hands but to turn into a wolf himself which enhances his strength. Henry Oldrey Henry Oldrey is first seen in Cornell's story in Castlevania:Legacy of Darkness as a little boy who needed to be rescued from the villa next to Dracula's Castle. Cornell escorts and helps Henry escape from the Castle. Around 7 years later, he becomes a warrior for the Orthodox church and is set on a mission to rescue children himself. During the time when both Reinhardt and Carrie are venturing the Castle, Henry ventured into the castle himself to rescue the children that were kidnapped by Dracula's forces. He does so right before the Castle falls to the lake. Henry is almost unlike the other characters in Castlevania:Legacy of Darkness. He uses a gun (that can reload itself, especially in this era that the game takes place) and a short sword very similar to Reinhardt's. So, Henry is a bit of a combination of Reinhardt and Carrie. Eric Lecarde Eric Lecarde is a Spanish warrior who uses a melee spear that which he believes is given to him by Alucard. He goes on an adventure to silence the female vampire: Elizabeth Bartley who vampirized Eric's girlfriend. He teams up with John Morris to stop Bartley and prevent the resurrection of Dracula. Eric uses the Alucard spear that doesn't have the power of the Vampire Killer, but it also makes him faster and more nimble. Because he uses a spear, he has more complex training as he can jump higher. Eric is one of the more formidable allies of the Belmonts who developed a reputation of helping out the Belmonts in times in need. Soma Cruz An Eastern European that's studying abroad in Japan. While coming to his friend: Mina Hakuba's Family Shrine to watch the first 21st century total Solar Eclipse, after feeling disorientation Soma came to and discovers that he's in Dracula's Castle, but he discovers more, he's also the re-incarnation of Count Dracula, but despite this he conquers the soul inside him and destroys the Castle. Soma discovers as he ventures through Dracula's Castle that he can absorb the souls of certain enemies and use them against the castle. He also learned to use not only magical swords but guns as well. Soma also becomes one of the more prominent characters in the game franchise. Shanoa Shanoa is a part of a secret soiciety that are dedicated to prevent any evil from taking over the world. In the early 19th century when the Belmonts suddenly vanished, this society has taken it upon themselves to defend the world in the Belmonts' stead. shanoa is one of the societies' finest warriors who was sent on a mission to prevent the resurrection of Dracula. With her skills, she silences the count and defends the world. Shanoa's power is closely similar to Soma Cruz. Instead of capturing enemy souls, she gathers glyphs (which give her similar powers to what Soma can after her). She also especially trained in handling magical weapons, making her a powerful warrior in her own right. Mina Hakuba A Shinto Priestess who also is schooled in modern knowledge. Mina comes from a long line of Shinto Priests that has a long connection with the Europeans. Her father participated in the suppression of Count Dracula in 1999. She meets Soma Cruz in school and want to see the 21st century's first total solar eclipse, before they knew it they were in Dracula's Castle. Mina remains at the castle's entrance with Genya Arikado (Alucard). Although Mina doesn't have a fighting ability. But she plays an important role in the futuristic battles against Dracula as her family has a history with the count, so she becomes *somewhat* of a damsel in distress in the games she appears in. Charlotte Aulin Sent by the church to assist the son of John Morris: Jonathan Morris on his journey to prevent Dracula's resurrection. Charlotte knows Jonathan since they were children, and have some kind of special bond. She helps Jonathan go up against the followers of Dracula and prevented his resurrection. Charlotte is similar to Sypha and Maria in terms of magic. She can harness elemental powers and even summon animals to aid her. She can also regain magic much quicker than Jonathan can. But her drawback is also similar to Sypha and Maria, she can't take a lot of punishment which is a cause for concern. Nevertheless Charlotte is considered one of the more powerful women that aided the Belmont family with her magical powers.